mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 4
new talk. ;your old talk has been archived.-- 13:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 11:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :No problem.-- 22:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Items Please send me a FR and I will send the auction items. -- 12:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Will do.-- 01:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Done.-- 01:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Will you send now!-- 12:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Unretire I am unretiring from MLN.-- 01:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :yeah!!! type up comedy I was wondering if you could please help me Clean the type up comedy place I need to remove some of the * This happens some times. and it really sucks.-- 17:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to go soon ...-- 17:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Can you please help its quite severe.-- 15:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure I didn't see that!(Sorry).-- 15:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: It's okay :) As long as i get some help that page i a mess!!!-- 15:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: I just did about a minute ago cleaned most of it.-- 15:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks I'll finish it off.-- 15:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Your welcome.-- 16:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) lpchester9 wants pipe i need 50 pipe my mln user name is lpchester9 i will give up to 300 clicks for all 50 pipes :First off, Why do you need all that PiPE!!!! Second... I will give you 25 extra pipes from my trade.-- 23:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah 50 is a lot!-- 21:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sig pic hey That photo on your sig was for me if you want I can make one for you but that pic I wanted just in my sig thanks for reading-- 21:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I'll take it out and upload something else.-- 21:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) top users Did you want a program to get the top users numbers just you need to put 2 numbers and the computer does the rest. 22:17, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Okay what is it?-- 20:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Shop Please complete your order at my shop. Thanks! 01:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes Ultra I will in like a minute.-- 11:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) slimons superstore Please shop at my store-- 09:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) page you should make your page like light and dark orange and then change it back later-- 23:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah good idea Joeman! I give you all credit!-- 23:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) no need just do it! see you later-- 23:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) See you too.-- 23:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) 1000! W00T! (I am saving the real 1000 for Skipper!)-- 12:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) File:Locker gamecover.jpg Care to say why file is on MLNWiki? 19:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh um I wanted to make a welcome thing and have that on it. Go ahead and delete it.-- 20:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ok :) 20:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you.-- 20:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC) top users Now is My Lego Network Wiki:Top Users.-- 22:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me.-- 22:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Auctions Can I just send you a owl insted of 1 hawk and send you 2 hawks? (For the auctions.) -- 12:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.-- 16:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Congrats!!! Congrats on your store being approved!!!-- 15:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!-- 16:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Thanks, I was wondering how to do some of those things.--Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 16:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Like what?-- 16:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The navigation thing. --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 16:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ask someone else I don't have one.-- 16:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- buddies? can you be my buddy? please!! --D715 (talk) 00:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sure.-- 00:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Whats your MLN username?-- 00:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) same as it is here--D715 (talk) 01:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay.-- 01:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry sorry for answering questions.--Givemeclicks345 (talk) 19:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's okay.-- 19:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) sig Does it work?-- (talk) 21:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Nope sorry.-- 21:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I think this is how it should look like, . Also, can I become friends with you? My username is the same here.-- 21:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Archive Archive talkpage someone please.-- 21:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) MLN Market Do you mind shopping at MLN Market? You only need 1 more order to get a 50 click discount.-- 22:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC)